Dangerous Waters
by downtonfan1998
Summary: Based off a prompt from barbarafromprague, who requested chelsie angst and the line: "Wait right there, don't move!". When Mr Carson gets himself into trouble above a frozen pond, Mrs Hughes tries to help him in anyway she can. But will she help or make things worse?


**I'm back finally. After several months I've got back into the swing of things again. Hope you enjoy and as usual all characters belong to Julian Fellowes.**

**Based off a prompt from barbarafromprague on tumblr.**

* * *

"Wait right there, don't move!" Charles shouted across the frozen pond to Elsie who was looking at him fear palpable in her eyes. He was standing in the middle of the pond, having to gone out to see if it was suitable to walk on. As it turned out it wasn't. A loud and stomach churning crack had echoed through the air, when Charles had stood on a thin piece of ice. Now he was standing stricken in the middle of the pond trying to stop any of the servants from following him, notably Elsie who had looked ready to launch herself towards him.

"But Mr Carson-" Elsie began to protest before Charles interrupted sharply.  
"I mean it! It won't hold any more weight and I don't want you falling in with me," Elsie paced left and then right trying to work out a way of getting Charles off the ice.  
"Try walking forward slowly it might hold until you get to safety," Anna suggested her face pale and worried because of the butler's predicament. Charles nodded slightly and started to edge forward praying that the ice wouldn't break. He froze, however, as another sickening crack wrenched through the air and he only had enough time to meet Elsie's eyes before the surface gave way, he was engulfed by the cold.

"Mr Carson!" Elsie shouted as the man disappeared from view, fear filling her body. She started onto the ice but was grabbed round the waist by Mr Bates.  
"I wouldn't Mrs Hughes. You'll fall in too," She nodded slightly and he relaxed his grip just enough for her to break free. She moved quickly, but carefully, across the ice ignoring the calls from Mr Bates and Anna asking her to come back.

All Elsie could concentrate on was the lack of struggling from the hole in the ice and the fact that Charles hadn't resurfaced yet. She reached the hole and searched it desperately for even a glimpse of the butler in the darkness. She was giving up hope until a hand moved up towards her, obviously not being accurately propelled but not yet floating aimlessly. She put her hand into the water ignoring the sting of the cold against her bare skin. She managed to close her fingers around the hand and pulled, Charles moving through the water with ease.

Finally his head appeared and Elsie grabbed his collar to try and pull him out of the water. He left the water and landed on the ice with a thump.  
"Is he alright, Mrs Hughes?" Bates shouted from the edge of the pond. Elsie placed her hands on his face, cursing in her head at how cold his skin was, before feeling at his neck for a pulse. The blood froze in her veins as she felt nothing beneath her fingertips.  
"Run back to the house, both of you, and fetch someone. Anyone with any medical training," She called back attempting to keep her voice from breaking. The couple looked at each other realising that something must have been seriously wrong, as both had heard the waver in the housekeeper's voice.

As the Bates' ran, or in Mr Bates' case limped, back to the house Elsie placed her hands on either side of Charles' face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.  
"Please wake up Charles. Please. Please, I need you. I need you more than you could possibly know," She whispered, her voice breaking and tears forming in her eyes. She held him, shivering, placing small kisses on his face in an attempt to wake him up, or at least make him slightly warmer.

Several minutes later she felt movement in her arms, and heard a soft groan from the man she was holding. She pulled back so she could look into his handsome face.  
"Charles…" She murmured, a shiver running through her body. His eyes opened slowly and met hers looking slightly unfocused.  
"Elsie?" His muttered sounding uncertain, before blinking and focusing on her again. "Elsie, what are you doing? It's not safe," He said more strength and a hint of pain in his voice.  
"I couldn't leave you Charles. I…" She trailed off, but he raised a shaking hand to her cheek.  
"I know. I know Elsie, but you should have stayed on the shore," Elsie felt anger flare in her body and glared at him.  
"Are you being stupid on purpose? I wasn't going to leave you Charles to drown. You would've come for me. You wouldn't have let me die, like I didn't let you…" Elsie couldn't continue as the realisation of how close she had been to losing him dawned on her.

A strangled sob left her body and he pulled her down, pillowing her head on his chest.  
"I'm alright, we'll both be alright. I can hear voices coming towards us," Elsie tilted her head slightly, but kept it pressed against Charles' chest, allowing her to hear both the voices moving steadily closer to them and his heartbeat beneath her ear. She felt Charles hand under her chin and moved her head up accordingly facing him directly.  
"I think I should do this now, before they get here. I doubt we'll get the chance anytime soon otherwise," His voice was slightly hoarse, as the cold truly started to take effect, but he still managed to pull her up so she was above him and place his lips against his. They kissed for several long moments, before separating and smiling at one another.  
"I love you, Elsie and I'm ashamed it's taken this for me to be able to admit it,"  
"I love you too, Charles. Honestly and truly until the day I die," He smiled at her again before pulling her head back onto his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around her. They remained in the same position, until Anna and Bates returned with reinforcements, and they were carefully brought off the ice to safety.


End file.
